Nemesis' Revenge
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: It is the Holy War and Athena and her saints are battling Hades and his army. However, a new enemy appeared seeking revenge Now, the saints must battle both Hades, Nemesis and even their own comrades?
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy.

Nemesis's Revenge

The wind howled while the trees swayed. It was dark and the animals were all sleeping except for the nocturnal animals who were hunting for food. A woman with flowing black hair stood still as if she was a statue. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in thought. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at the night sky. She felt a presence behind her and she recognized the cosmos.

Without turning around, she spoke, "Nitih, is the plan ready?"

Nitih bowed down and answered, "Yes, Lady Nemesis. The other revengers had finished what you ordered us to."

"That is good."

Nitih bowed down once more and left leaving Nemesis to her thoughts. Her revenge would begin. Just you waited, Athena. You would lose the person most precious to you and you would suffer for it. Nemesis smiled.

XXX

A man looked out at the window, enjoying the sight of the garden. He smiled as a bird chirped and flew past him.

"Lord Hades," a woman said, bowing down before her god.

He turned around to greet her. "Pandora, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"It is about..."

"About Nemesis."

"How did you know?"

"I am a god. I should know these things...It seems that she has awakened."

"Is she a danger to us?"

"No, she is not interested in us but she wants revenge against Athena."

"Then, that is good news. If she can eliminate Athena and her saints, then we don't have to worry about Athena and you can rule the world."

"No...I am the only one to defeat Athena and Tenma. I do not know what game Nemesis is planning to play but I know it involves Athena's death and I will not allow it!"

"But Athena is our enemy."

"Yes but I am the one to kill her not Nemesis."

"Hades..."

"Although this might be interesting. I am interested in seeing how this plays out."

"So?..."

"We are not going to do anything yet. We will just watch for now."

"I see..."

"You can leave now, Pandora."

"Of course."

Pandora stood up and left. She walked down the hallway, feeling depressed. Hades was talking about Athena again as if he still cared about her. She wasn't surprised because it was just a few days ago that Hades invaded the Sanctuary without her or anyone knowing. She asked him why he went there by himself but he never answered. It didn't matter because she knew why. Hades still cared for Athena and Tenma. She gritted her teeth in anger. How dare that goddess try to confuse Hades' heart?

"Pandora, it seems you had failed again."

She looked up and gasped. "Lord Hypnos and Lord Thanatos." She quickly bowed down.

"Our perfect plan was ruin in the Sanctuary. You were supposed to keep an eye on Hades while he work on the Lost Canvas, but you failed," Hypnos spoke

"But I was only...Arggh!"

Lightning came out from the ground and shocked her. She fell on the floor, panting from the pain.

"And to further more troubles, Nemesis had awakened," said Thanatos.

"Luckily, we can use this to our advantage. It just so seem that Nemesis also have the same enemy so we are thinking of an alliance," said Hypnos.

"But Lord Hades wouldn't allow that."

"We know."

"You don't mean...you want me to go behind Hades' back?"

Thanatos said, "There is no way a goddess would want to talk to you. My brother and I will go meet Nemesis and ask for an alliance. You are to watch Hades and make sure he stays in his room finishing the Lost Canvas. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand..."

"Good."

The twin gods disappeared as Pandora slowly stood up.

XXX

Athena woke up in cold sweat. She had been having the same dream and the same feeling over and over again. Everything was burning and there was a woman standing in the center, laughing. At first, the woman was hidden in her dream but the woman became clearer and clearer as she dream more. She seemed very familiar. Finally, she knew who the woman was. Nemesis had awakened and she wanted revenge.

XXX

The town was burning. Villagers were screaming for help as they ran. Hades' specters had attacked the small village. One of the specters were laughing in glee. He had caught a woman and was enjoying the sound of her whimpering.

The specter spoke, "Well, look at you. Aren't you beautiful? Now, now. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I only want some fun with you."

As the specter got closer, the woman looked at him, fearfully. The specter grabbed the woman. The woman screamed and closed her eyes. A piercing shout of pain can be heard but not from the woman but from the specter. The woman opened her eyes to see the specter dead and in front of her stood the Cancer gold saint.

She collapsed and started to cry, "Thank you, thank you."

The Cancer saint said, "Just get yourself to safety while I deal with the others."

The woman nodded and ran off. Manigoldo turned around to check where the other specters are. He smirked as he found them. He ran off and were killing all the specters he could found. The specters were all so weak. Earlier, Pope Sage had given him a mission to investigate the village. Manigoldo was surprised because the Sanctuary was just attack by Hades a few days ago and Sage had assigned him a mission to this village. However after Hades attacked the Sanctuary, some villages nearby had been attack by specters. Pope Sage had send out some saints but they were defeated quickly. So Sage sent out Manigoldo to do the job. Well, it was better than cleaning and fixing the Sanctuary. After killing any specters he saw, he continued scouting the area. He was hoping to find a strong specter who was worth his time. Then he heard a cry and sensed an evil cosmos. This cosmos was different than the other specters he fought. It was stronger. He ran towards it. He saw a little, scared girl who was facing a specter. The specter was about to kill the girl but Manigoldo ran and grabbed the girl out of the way. The specter turned around and glared at him.

The specter smirked and sneered, "I am surprised to see a gold saint here. I am one of Hades' strongest specter, Celestial Divine Defeating Star, Troll Ivan and I will be the last person that you see."

"Really. We will see about that," scoffed Manigoldo.

The huge man ran and charged at Manigoldo. Manigoldo grinned. When Ivan was up close, he jumped on his face, did a flip and kicked Ivan's back sending Ivan crashing into a house. Manigoldo laughed at the sight and so did the little girl. Ivan growled and turned towards him.

"Greatest Perestroika!" Ivan shouted and a wave of rocks came out.

Manigoldo jumped out of the way and landed on one of the house's roofs.

"You going to have to do better than that to defeat me."

Manigoldo leaped at the man and put his two legs around the man, and cut the body in half. Both sides fell on the floor and he heard a scream. He turned around to see the little girl covering her eyes. He had forgotten that she was there. It was definitely not a good idea to use Acubens in front of a little girl. Now, what was he going to do? He walked towards the girl and tried to comfort her. He was not good at these things. After a few minutes of talking to her and patting her back, she started to calm down. Manigoldo took a look around. Well, that must be all the specters. He was disappointed. They were all not worth a fight and the strongest specter here was defeated easily by his weakest attack. He took the little girl and brought her back to where the survivors are. The girl ran around, looking lost and scared.

Manigoldo asked, "Hey, what is the matter?"

The girl ignored him and continued running around as if she was looking for someone.

Manigoldo was starting to get annoyed. "Hey, who are you looking for?"

The girl turned around and Manigoldo saw that tears were starting to form again in her eyes.

She replied, "My mom. We got separated during the attack."

Manigoldo looked down at her, sadly. "Oh..."

"She promised she would come back but now she is gone."

The girl started to cry harder. Manigoldo patted her back again, hoping to comfort her. He understood how she felt. He also lost his parents when he was young because of the war. In fact, he watched so many people die each day. Even now, when he was a saint, he was not powerful enough to save everyone.

He said, "Why don't we keep searching? Maybe we will find her."

The girl looked at him and said, "Alright."

Manigoldo knew that he should be helping the other villagers find the rest of survivors but he couldn't abandon the girl. Besides, he might find other survivors while helping her find her mother. The girl followed him while he walked and looked around for her mother. After a half an hour, they still didn't find her mother yet. The girl was starting to give up. He is not surprised if they couldn't find her or find her dead. He decided to make small talk to her so she could be distracted from the idea that her mother was dead.

"So...I am Cancer Mangoldo. What is your name?"

"It's Trivia."

"That is a nice name for a cute girl. So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, my father is a fisher. He catches fish and sell them for a living. My mother and I usually help him sell the fish."

Manigoldo nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"Mr. Cancer, I was wondering..."

"Call me Manigoldo, Mr. Cancer sound weird."

"Manigoldo... I was wondering why do people suffer? Why are evil people allow to live here on Earth?"

"...Well...it is because of the gods, they..."

"You are wrong...It is the humans, the humans that caused all of this suffering. They are the most evil creatures on this planet. They are prideful and rebellious. They defy the gods and that is not all. They had been fighting among themselves for land, power, domination. It is their sins, selfishness and pride that cause all of their suffering. For many centuries, I thought mankind would learn but it seems that they fall deeper into the pits of sin."

Manigoldo was really confused now at the girl's change of tone and behaviour. Before he can ask, he felt a divine cosmos just like Athena's or Hades' cosmos. Now he understood. He was talking to a deity in disguise.

"Athena had done a terrible job of guiding the humans. But I am different." She turned to Manigoldo. "I will punish the people on this Earth and guide humanity to a redeeming path."

"You are going to punish them by killing them, right?"

"Yes but before I guide humanity to a redeeming path, there is one thing I must do. Athena must pay for what she did to me!"

"And you think I or the other saints would let harm come to Athena. You underestimate us humans or is it because we are just trash to you?"

"You humans are trash because of your sins. You are just a mere human while I am NEMESIS, GODDESS OF JUSTICE, PUNISHMENT AND REVENGE!"

As she was talking, the girl changed. She became taller and her appearance changed into a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and pitch black eyes. Her dress grew longer and changed color to a bloody red colour. When she announced who she was, her transformation had finished and Manigoldo could feel her terrifying cosmos.

"Well, I am honour to be in the presence of a goddess," Manigoldo mocked. "Well, you are going to regret underestimating me."

"I am not going to fight you."

"Huh? Well, that is stupid because if you don't fight me, then I am going to kill you. Besides if you think you can persuade me to fight for you, then you are more stupid than I thought."

Nemesis glared at him. "You should watch what you say, human. You should be grateful I am not here to fight you but you shall be punished for what you say later."

"What do you mean?"

Nemesis smiled evilly and Manigoldo took a step back. He could feel the goose bumps all over his body. Whatever Nemesis was planning, it wasn't good for him.

Manigoldo decided it was best to attack her before she does something. Nemesis muttered something and he frowned. He was about to attack Nemesis but then he felt a pain coursing through his body. He fell down and glared at her.

"...What...di...d...you...do?" Manigoldo gasped in pain.

Nemesis only smiled as Manigoldo lose consciousness.

XXX

Pope Sage sighed as he read the books that contain information about Nemesis. Athena had came to him in the night and told him about the dreams. She told him that Nemesis had revived. He told her to go back to sleep. However, he didn't go to sleep. He had been in the library doing more research about Nemesis. Now the saints had two enemies to fight, Hades and Nemesis. He was so busying reading that he was startled when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," he spoke.

The servant walked in and informed him that Manigoldo was here to report back from his mission. Pope Sage thanked him and walked to the Pope's chamber. He sat down on the throne as Manigoldo walked in and bowed down.

"Hey, old man," Manigoldo said, smiling.

"It's Pope Sage."

"You know I will just keep calling you old man."

Pope Sage chuckled. "Of course." Then he grew serious. "How was the mission?"

"The mission went fine. The village is safe now and the specters had retreated."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Of course, what do you expect from me?" Manigoldo boasted. Then he noticed that Pope Sage was worried. "Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine...But, I decided to announce an emergency meeting with the saints."

"What for? Did something happen?"

"Yes..."

"Well, whatever the situation is, we can overcome it because we are Athena's saints. You shouldn't worry too much, old man."

Sage smiled softly. "You are right."

Manigoldo waved goodbye and went out.

Sage then dropped the smile and his face showed a worry expression. "I hope so," he muttered to himself.

Purestrongpoem: Some of the answers will be answer in chapter 2...but then it is kind of obvious. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

It had been a week after Hades' attack and the Sanctuary was still in a mess. The saints were still busy cleaning and fixing up the Sanctuary. The pope told them that they must continued their original duties and helped clean the Sanctuary. Among the many saints, Tenma and Yato were busying lifting up one of the columns that were on the ground.

"So after we finish cleaning up here, why don't we train?" Yato asked.

"...Not today, Yato," Tenma answered.

Yato didn't say anything as he watched his friend continued working and glooming about his friend, Alone. Tenma tried his best to persuade Alone to come back to his senses but that didn't help. Now, Tenma was just moping about Alone. He watched Dohko hit Tenma's head and say something to him. Well, it looked like Dohko might know how to cheer him up. He turned away to continue helping with the clean up. However, he turned around really fast and almost bumped into someone.

"Hey, woah there."

Yato looked up to see the Cancer saint looking at him.

Manigoldo asked, "Hey, you are Tenma's friend. Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, yeah. He is over there helping out."

"Thanks."

Yato left. Manigoldo observed the scene before him. He wanted to wait until Dohko leave so he could start his mission. Nemesis had ordered him to come back to the Sanctuary and find the Pegasus saint. She wanted him to "convince" him to come to their side. Manigoldo walked toward Tenma. Tenma looked up as he saw Manigoldo coming towards him. Although Tenma didn't really know him, he knew that he was a gold saint like Dohko.

Manigoldo smiled and said," Hey."

Tenma tried to smile back. "Hey."

Manigoldo noticed the fake smile. "What's wrong? You look down."

"Oh, it is nothing at all."

"Really?"

Tenma shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Manigoldo nodded while Tenma looked away. Tenma doesn't know why but he was starting to feel uncomfortable around the man.

"The name is Manigoldo. You are the Pegasus saint, right?

"Yeah..."

Tenma wondered to himself. Does Manigoldo go around and greeting people by asking which saint they were? It seemed a little strange.

"Great! What is your name?"

"Tenma."

"I notice you are feeling a little down. How about after cleaning up this part of the Sanctuary, why don't you join me for a little spar? Or training? Whichever you prefer."

Tenma blinked in surprise at the offer. Before he could answer, another saint shouted.

"There you are! So you had been here all the time hiding from me."

Manigoldo frowned. "Me hiding from you, what a joke."

"Is that so?"

Tenma noticed that the saint talking to Manigoldo was also a gold saint, specifically the Scorpio saint.

"Yeah. And what is that you want now?"

"Have you forgotten? You promised me a rematch after your mission. Unless you didn't forgot but was too afraid to show up."

Tenma noticed that they must be friends and he decided to take this opportunity to leave quietly. Manigoldo laughed at that remark.

"In your dreams. Don't worry, I will have a spar with you but later. I am busy at the moment."

"With what?"

"Oh, I am just training him." Manigoldo pointed to Tenma.

"Who?"

Manigoldo turned to where he pointed and saw that Tenma was no longer there. He cursed his luck. Manigoldo was about to go off to find Tenma when Kardia stopped him.

"It look like that saint didn't want to train with you. So how about that fight?"

"Another time." Manigoldo said while he looked around for the Pegasus saint.

Kardia was getting a little annoyed with his friend. "Don't ignore me," Kardia said as he grabbed Manigoldo's arm and pulled him.

Manigoldo turned around quickly and punched Kardia's face. Kardia staggered back a few steps.

"I told you I was busy!"

Kardia blinked a few times in disbelief. That didn't sound like Manigoldo at all.

"Someone is in a bad mood," he sneered.

Manigoldo ignored him and was about to go but then he heard a voice in his head.

"Relax, Manigoldo. We have a lot of time. So why don't we just start with the others first and soon Athena won't have an army anymore. Her followers and her precious Tenma will soon be against her," Nemesis whispered in his head.

Manigoldo turned around and smirked.

"Fine, let's have that fight. But I will be the winner."

Kardia scoffed, "In your dreams."

Both of them readied their fighting posture. Manigoldo was the first one to move. He ran toward Kardia and punched him. Kardia moved his head sideway to dodge the punch but he failed to see Manigoldo's leg kicking at his right side. Kardia fell over but quickly got up. He was about to hit Manigoldo but he got hit in the face instead. Manigoldo was so quick, in fact when did he became so fast? However, it didn't matter to him. If Manigoldo became faster and stronger, then this would be a more exciting fight. Kardia was tempted to uses his needle but he knew that they were not allow to use their powers when they are fighting each other. Kardia was losing this battle quickly, but that didn't faze him at all. In fact, it motivated him to fight even harder. Kardia picked up his speed and hit Manigoldo in the face with his fist. Next, he did a whirl kick at Manigoldo knocking him down farther. Manigoldo stood right back up but instead of being angry, Manigoldo grinned. He opened up his palm and swirls of black fire started to appear. Kardia blinked. He had never seen that move before.

"Hey, you know we are not supposed to use our powers in this battle," Kardia said.

"Well, let's just say the rules of this battle have change," Manigoldo said.

He aimed the black fire at Kardia but he dodged the attack.

"Fine, if you want to play like that..."

Kardia readied his needle and pierced five of Manigoldo's contact points before Manigoldo pulled away in pain. Manigoldo fell down on the ground writhing in pain. Kardia was about to finished his attack with his needle but Manigoldo grabbed Kardia's wrist before he could even finish the attack. Kardia was surprised. Manigoldo stepped forward and ignored the pain coursing through his body. Then he punched the surprised saint, sending him flying back. Kardia quickly stopped himself and grinned. He ran forward towards Manigoldo. Manigoldo whispered something and black fire came out of his hand again. This time, Kardia studied the black fire in front of him and realized it was similar to the blue fire Manigoldo possessed but stronger and more sinister. In fact, he felt a lot of hatred coming from the fire. However, Kardia was more confused on how Manigoldo summoned the fire when there were no dead spirits around. As if Manigoldo heard Kardia's thoughts, he explained.

"This fire is created by my hatred in my soul and also yours."

Kardia looked confused for a moment and then started to laugh. "Mine? Bullshit! I don't have any hatred. I don't care about anything like that as long as I have an exciting fight."

"I know, you are too much of a simple mind to care."

"Hey!"

"But even though simple mind or not, all humans have hatred, either little or a lot."

"Whatever! I don't care about that anyway. This is already too confusing."

Kardia continued running forward and strike at Manigoldo. Manigoldo dodged and attacked with his black fire. It burned Kardia's arm and he gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to show any signs of weakness. Kardia strike at Manigoldo. However, Manigoldo was lucky once again and dodged with a small cut on his right cheek. Kardia thought to himself why was he so fast? Manigoldo laughed.

"I can only guess that you are frustrated by looking at your face. You are probably wondering why I am so fast, more powerful."

"Yeah, and also wondering where the fuck did the real Manigoldo went? You might look like him but you act nothing like him at all. The real Manigoldo I know is nothing like you right now."

"You mean the Manigoldo you once knew? He is gone, I am a new person reborn to be stronger and better. I have a new purpose."

"Purpose? Isn't your purpose is to defeat "death" or should I say Thatanos?"

At the mention of Thatanos, Manigoldo froze and his eyes widened for a few seconds as if he just remembered something important. But that after a few seconds, his eyes glared at Kardia.

"That...that doesn't matter," he said in a monotone voice.

Kardia raised his eyebrows at this.

"In fact, your purpose will be the same as mine. You will also see the truth," Manigoldo continued with the same tone.

"What?"

Manigoldo ran forward to Kardia with amazing speed, faster than he moved before. Then he unleashed a fury of black flames that surrounded Kardia. He muttered a few inaudible words while Kardia was engulfed by the flames. The last thing he could see was Manigoldo's smile before he screamed in pain and the flames silenced his screams and covered his sight.

XXX

Nemesis looked out the window, satisfied with her work. It seemed that her plan was working perfectly so far and nobody was interfering.

"Lady Nemesis."

Nemesis turned around to see two gods and one of her revengers behind her.

"Lord Hypnos and Lord Thanatos wants to have a word with you," said the revenger.

"You may leave, Hubris," Nemesis spoke.

The revenger got up and left. Nemesis turned her attention to the two gods.

"Hypnos, Thanatos, what a surprise?"

"Nemesis, it is a surprise to find you awakened," Hypnos said. "How are you?"

Nemesis laughed as she sat down on a chair and motioned the gods to sit.

"Wonderful. As much as I want to talk to you, I have more important things to attend to. So let's get to the point. Why are you here?"

"Athena."

"Ah...yes, Athena. What about her?"

"You know that she is also Lord Hades' enemy. So we are thinking of an alliance."

"Oh, an alliance with Hades. Why didn't he come here himself and ask me? Is he afraid?"

Thanatos said, "Of course not, you see...Hades doesn't kn..."

Hypnos stamped on his foot and glared at him. Thanatos bit his lip to stopped himself from yelping from the pain.

Hypnos interjected, "What my brother meant is Hades is very busy as well and he send his apologies."

Nemesis narrowed her eyes at the both of them, suspiciously. Then she nodded to allow him to continue.

"We know how much you hate Athena and want her to suffer. Hades only want her dead. So if we are allies, we can help you defeat Athena and at the same time, you can inflict any pain or suffering you want on Athena. In the end, both of us have what we want."

Nemesis thought over what Hypnos said. She knew that Hypnos wasn't lying about the fact that Hades want Athena defeated or dead. It also didn't hurt to make an alliance, it would increased her chances of defeating Athena.

"Alright. We will make an alliance but if Hades decided to backcross me, that will be his biggest mistake."

"Of course, we understand. Besides, we were being honest when we said Hades want an alliance with you."

"So what is your plan?" Thanatos asked.

Nemesis stood up and told them about her plan.

XXX

Degel was reading his book in the library. He heard some footsteps and looked up.

"Hey, Degel."

"Kardia, what is it you want now?" he asked, coolly.

"Oh, nothing at all," Kardia answered as he took a chair and sat down across Degel.

"Didn't you said that you were going to have a rematch with Manigoldo."

"I did and I won of course. Then after that, I got into a few more fights with the other saints and I won as usual."

Degel rolled his eyes and wondered if Kardia was telling the truth that he won. There were times Kardia would lied to keep his pride intact. However, Degel didn't care and kept reading his book. It was silent for a few minutes. Degel was surprised that Kardia hadn't say anything because most of the time, he wouldn't shut his mouth. He looked up and saw Kardia staring at him. He felt a chill down his bone. Kardia's stare was freaking him out. He quickly looked back down at his book.

"Degel...let's have a spar."

Degel looked up again. Kardia was smiling his confident smile. He sighed and closed his book.

"Would that make you leave me alone?"

"Sure, I will leave you alone after this fight."

Degel put down his book and took off his glasses. Kardia ran ahead but stopped himself and turned around.

"This fight is going to be a lot of fun," he said with a glint in eyes.

Purestrongpoem: I had so much trouble writing the fight scene because of writer's block. I hope the fight is good. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Purestrongpoem: I don't own any characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

It was cool and dark in the temple. Footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the temple as a saint walked toward the room with the Virgo cloth. The saint looked around. He was impressed. Despite the fact that the Virgo saint no longer lived here, the maids had cleaned the temple as clean as possible. He kept walking until he saw the Virgo cloth and sat down.

"So it is true. You died when the war just started," the Gemini saint paused for a few seconds. "I was surprised to hear about your death. Thought you would be here longer than most of the saints here. I guess not."

Defteros stared at the cloth as if Asmita would appear from nowhere. However, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He sighed and continued to sit there for almost an hour, staring at the cloth, and lost in his thoughts. He liked the peace and quiet the temple provided. The volcano on Kanon Island provided him quiet as well but didn't provide the same feeling of peace he felt in Asmita's temple. Defteros would had stayed like that a little longer but he felt a cosmos. He would have ignored it, thinking it was just another saint passing by the Virgo temple. However, it took him a few seconds to realize there was something different about this cosmos. He frowned and concentrated. He recognized the cosmos; it was the Cancer's saint's cosmos. However, his cosmos felt different, like there was a hint of darkness in it. Any saint would have not recognized the darkness in the cosmos because it was so skilfully disguised. The only reason why he recognized it was because Asmita had taught him many skills before he left to Kanon Island and one of them was to see using the cosmos. Asmita was very skilled at that, after all he had been using the cosmos his whole life to see instead of his eyes. In fact, he was the best out of all the saints at mastering his cosmos and would be able to see things that most saints even the gold saints and pope won't be able to sense. Defteros was lucky to be the one taught by Asmita. He wasn't as good as Asmita but was the second best to him. He walked out of the temple to confront the Cancer saint.

XXX

The Cancer saint had been walking around the Sanctuary for hours. Where was the Pegasus saint? During his journey, he had turned a couple of saints to Nemesis' side. He ordered them to also find Tenma and reported back to him if they ever find him. He wondered if Kardia was having any luck finding the Pegasus saint. He walked down the stairs to pass by the Virgo temple.

"Cancer Manigoldo, where are you going," Defteros spoke out.

The Cancer saint nearly jumped back in surprise.

"Defteros?" he asked uncertainly.

Manigoldo had heard of the rumours before. The rumours were that Aspros had a twin brother and that he was killed by him. He heard that the twin had become the new Gemini saint replacing the old one.

"What are you doing here by the Virgo temple?"

Manigoldo regained his composure. "I was passing by the Virgo temple in order to get to my temple. I think I should be the one asking you that question. I heard you were training on Kanon Island.

"I was. I just came by the Sanctuary for a little visit." Defteros sneered. "Surprised to see me or afraid?"

Manigoldo scoffed, "Why would I be afraid? You think I would be afraid of the "Demon of the Kanon Island"."

Defteros looked surprised. He didn't expect the Cancer Saint to know that.

"I am not afraid of you especially to a person who was always in his brother's shadow."

Defteros scowled but didn't say anything.

"Well, I will be leaving now." Manigoldo took a few steps but stopped when he heard Defteros spoke.

"Oh, you are not leaving anywhere."

Manigoldo stood still for a few seconds, not moving. Then he started to run. Defteros chased after him and caught up to him.

"I said you are not leaving!"

Defteros punched the moving Cancer saint and he flew back hitting a tree. If Manigoldo was a specter, he would have defeated himalready with a Galaxian Explosion. In fact, if he was just any saint, he would have done the same and not care. However, Manigoldo was the pope's student and he was sure the pope won't be happy to hear he killed his favourite student.

Manigoldo yelped in pain and wiped off the blood that was dripping from his mouth. He stood up and summoned black flames from his hand. Defteros glared. That didn't look like the usual blue flames Manigoldo usually summoned. Manigoldo aimed his black flames at Defteros who dodged. Defteros gritted his teeth. This battle would have been a lot easier if he didn't care about killing Manigoldo.

Manigoldo took the opportunity when Defteros dodged his flames to run away. He wasn't a coward. He just knew that this was a battle he would lose. The past Manigoldo would have not care and stayed and fight but he now had a more important task at hand. He had to find the Pegasus saint.

Defteros leaped after him and casted an illusion of a maze. Manigoldo immediately stopped running and looked around. He didn't expect that. He turned around and saw Defteros right behind him. Defteros summoned an energy ball and shoot at Manigoldo. Manigoldo jumped back but his back met to a wall. The energy ball was shot a few feet near him. Manigoldo ran forward and threw black flames at Defteros who decided to throw another ball made from cosmos, but this time, denser than the last attack. Both attacks hit and cancelled each other with a huge explosion. Black flames surrounded Manigoldo as he readied his next attack.

"Flames of Oblivion!"

Black flames in the shape of a crab came out of his hand.

The attack hit the surprised Defteros and black flames engulfed him. He fell down to the ground with a thud. The maze around him disappeared. Manigoldo was panting and staring at Defteros' unmoving body. He then slowly walked slowly toward Defteros. He didn't expect an easy win. He heard rumours that the Gemini saint was powerful enough to even destroy galaxies. It seemed like the rumours only exaggerated the Gemini saint's strength. He was about to grabbed Defteros but he disappeared.

"What the?" Manigoldo jumped back in shock.

He felt the familiar cosmos of the Gemini saint behind him and turned around. He realized that the Gemini saint he just fought was also an illusion. He quickly tried to defend himself but Defteros was a lot quicker.

"Pyro Blast!"

A hot beam of lava and fire shot out from his curved hands and hit Manigoldo. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

"That took longer than I thought."

Defteros grabbed the saint and walked up the stairs to the Pope's chamber.

XXX

The pope gasped as he felt Defteros's cosmos. He thought Defteros was still on Kanon Island. Why was he at the Sanctuary? Was he fighting with someone and why? The worried pope was about to go and investigated but as soon as he was out of the door, he met Defteros with his unconscious student. His eyes widened in fear for his student but quickly regained his composure.

"Gemini Defteros, tell me what happen."

Defteros put the Cancer saint down and explained the fight and his suspicions.

"So you think he is not himself and that he is being control by an outside force?"

"Yes, by a powerful person...in fact I think it might be a deity who has a play in this."

"A deity?"

"Nemesis," a new voice spoke.

The two turned around to meet a worry Athena. "It is just what I thought. She has awoken and made her move...starting on my saints."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I believe she wants to start a war in the Sanctuary. She wants my saints to turn against me. I just hope Manigoldo is the only saint now."

The pope nodded as Athena continued.

"Defteros, can you go find if there are others that were turned like him."

"Yes, Lady Athena." As much as he didn't want to go looking, he had no choice but to listen and obey what Athena told him to. He just hoped any other saints he would find are not as annoying as the Cancer saint but he highly doubt it.

"Thank you, Gemini Defteros.

The pope motioned one of the guards nearby to take Manigoldo and put him in the Cape Sounion prison until everything can be guard did as he was told and left with Manigoldo in his arms. Seeing that there was nothing more to say, Defteros bowed and left.

"Lady Athena, please leave the rest to me. Defteros will make sure there aren't any other saints that are turned."

"Alright...and I believe it is best not to tell anyone. If the entire sanctuary know, there will be panic and the culprits will hide themselves. Then it will be harder to find them," Athena said.

"I agree. Now, we have to rely on Defteros since he is the only one who can tell if a saint is turned or not."

"Pope Sage, maybe I can help him find..."

"No, it is too dangerous for you and it will be suspicious if you were to be walking around the Sanctuary even if you were guarded."

"That is true...alright. We have no choice but to leave the rest to Defteros."

Then Athena left. Sage sighed. Despite Defteros looking for any saints that were turned, he was still worried. The army had suffered a lot from Hades' attack and they were not ready for another attack from Nemesis especially when it is from within their army. The one suffering the most from these attacks was Athena. She was already saddened by the death of her saints and now even more troubled with the fact that her saints were turning against each other. He just hoped that the situation would be quickly solved before it could become more out of hand. He looked back at Cape Sounion prison.

"Let's do hope that he is the only one," he quietly muttered to himself.

He was about to walk back to his room until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Degel with an unconscious Kardia.

"Kardia too?" Pope Sage asked in surprise.

"Kardia too? Wait, you mean there were others acting not themselves?" Degel asked.

"Yes. But first, tell me what happen."

"Well..." Degel paused, thinking of how to tell the pope what happen to him. "I was just reading my book in my room until he barged into my temple and demanded a fight. Then he started talking about how Nemesis will rule the world in the middle of the fight. Overall, he was not himself at all."

"Did Kardia fight anyone else?"

Degel shrugged. "I do not know."

The Pope nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for bring this to my attention. Since you want to know why Kardia is acting strangely, I will tell you. But first..."

Pope Sage motioned one of his guards and told him to put him in the cell beside Manigoldo. They left the guard to do his job as Degel followed the pope inside. Pope Sage told him everything including what they were doing to solve the problem.

"So we are now relying on Defteros."

"Yes, for now until we know more."

"I see. I will go back to the temple and see if I can find out more about Nemesis."

"Please do. We need all the help we can get and remember not to tell anyone of this."

"Of course."

Degel walked away leaving the pope to walk to his library hoping to also find answers.

XXX

Kardia opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed like he was in Cape Sounion prison. He sat up while holding his head in pain. Did Degel had to hit him that hard?

"So you were captured too. There goes our plan!"

Kardia looked across the prison bars and saw a frowning Manigoldo also locked two prisons away from him.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Did you have to ask that? With both of us in here, there is nobody out there that can help Nemesis's plan well except for some measly saints I turned. They can be easily be captured and the whole plan fall apart."

"Or will it?"

Manigoldo stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Kardia merely leaned back and smiled. "It is true that the other saints will be caught but they won't suspect the one saint they thought for sure wasn't turn."

Manigoldo frowned for a bit, trying to understand what he said. Then his eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean..."

Kardia nodded, smiling.

Manigoldo chuckled to himself. "Well, things will be interesting."

XXX

Degel turned to look back at the Sanctuary as he smiled. He then turn back to the fallen saint who stood up.

"You know what to do. Just remembered to avoid the Gemini saint."

The saint nodded and left as Degel continued his search for the Pegasus saint.

Some explanation:

I know these abilities, using illusion and summoning an energy ball are not in the Lost Canvas manga, but they are in the Saint Seiya manga and I am sure Defteros can perform these techniques since he is also a Gemini saint

I also include some new attacks for Defteros like Pyro Blast that is not in the manga cause he needs more attacks that are not too powerful. (plus we are not near a volcano) We don't want Manigoldo to be dead

If you are confused to why Degel didn't decide to attack the pope back then, well, he want to get more information, form a plan and strike later.


End file.
